doscientosdiosfandomcom-20200214-history
D. Laberíntico
D. Laberíntico es un blog cultural tijuanense en WordPress dedicado a artículos de opinión, abarcando temas relacionados con arquitectura, urbanismo, literatura, cine, ciencias, política y otros. Fue creado en 2008 por Aarón "Racoon" Nájera, con publicaciones de él mismo y Alex Ruiz. A pesar de su poca difusión y en ocasiones, los largos períodos de tiempo entre publicaciones, recibe más de 21,000 visitas al año, superando las 32,000 en el transcurso de 2012. El blog ha sido citado en numorosas ocasiones. Entre sus entradas más leídas se encuentran la descripción del, en aquél entonces, nuevo proyecto de Galerías Hipódromo y Valle las Palmas, siendo éste último el más controversial en su historia. Su lema actual es "Del hilo negro y otras cuestiones". Historia Recién entrando al segundo semestre de la carrera de Arquitectura en Enero de 2008, Aarón envió a Alex -y se especula, a otros personajes -, un link de un artículo titulado Hello Ms. Su contenido era "This is your world. Eat it." Se trataba de un blog en WordPress, que el 15 de Enero de 2008 tuvo su primer artículo oficial, Sin entrada o salida. Thus begun D. Laberíntico. Estadísticas Con Aarón como el autor más activo desde el principio, D. Laberíntico ''alcanzó el mayor número de visitas en Mayo de 2010, con 3,703 visitas. En total, hasta Mayo de 2013, el blog ha recibido más de 128,000 visitas, siendo 2008 el punto más bajo, con 21.994 visitas y 2010 el más alto, con 32.543 visitas. Las palabras clave de búsqueda más frecuentes están directamente relacionadas con el tema específico de los artículos, siendo predominantes aquellos que describen proyectos de arquitectura o urbanismo en la región. Entradas destacadas Hasta la fecha, el artículo ''Galerías Hipòdromo y Galerías... Tijuana es el más visitado y comentado de todos los tiempos, con más de 12,400 visitas y un total de 45 comentarios. Le sigue El desinterés social: Valle de las Palmas, con más de 7,900 visitas y 42 comentarios. Otras entradas destacadas son Proyecto Callete - Tijuana y El Zócalo de Tijuana. La mayor incidencia en noticias sobre proyectos urbanos, así como referencias externas ocasionales hacia D. Laberíntico, sugieren que el blog ha sido en algún momento uno de los más visitados para conocer proyectos de la ciudad. Sin embargo, el blog también ha tratado temas como política, economía, ciencias y artes, con especial interés por el cine comercial y de arte. Sin contar las visitas, en el blog se ha observado mucha participación de los lectores. Los más comentados contienen opiniones tanto favorables como desfavorables sobre el objeto de la noticia, pero en ocasiones también expresando acuerdo o desacuerdo con los autores. Por lo general, esto se observa con mayor frecuencia en los artículos sobre proyectos urbanos en Tijuana, que también son los más buscados y visitados. El artículo El desinterés social: Valle de las palmas, publicado por Aarón en Febrero de 2008, ha sido el que más ha recibido - y que sigue recibiendo - opiniones muy encontradas. En el artículo, el autor afirmaba: "El proyecto se veía inmenso, y dados los antecedentes de Urbi, me imaginé un fracaso arquitectónico de la misma magnitud." Algunos respondieron con rechazo a tal afirmación, alegando: "Para salir adelante y mejorar lo que se requiere la crítica debe ser constructiva." Sin embargo, otros se mostraron de acuerdo y rechazaron la intervención de Urbi en Valle las Palmas. El artículo ha sido también citado en más de una ocasión en otros blogs en español e inglés. Triplepundit escribió: "Embedding images of Edward Munch’s The Scream and the famous shower screen shot from Psycho, the culture blog D. Laberíntico thinks this planned immense planned “utopia” will be an “architectonic failure of the same magnitude.” Posturas ideológicas D. Laberíntico refleja, sin intención de ser objetivo, las opiniones de sus autores. En los artículos más controversiales, las posturas tanto de los autores como de los lectores que comentan tienden a quedar definidas. Mientras los lectores suelen aceptar o rechazar los proyectos de los que hablan las noticias, los autores han señalado que, en muchos casos, este rechazo tiene que ver más con críticas hacia los impulsores de tales proyectos que con las cualidades de los mismos. Esto ha sido alegado también por los lectores, sobre los comentarios de los autores. Sin embargo, aparte de Valle las Palmas. la postura de los autores sobre proyectos futuros es, por lo general, optimista. ''Top 10'' Además de las categorías mencionadas, D. Laberintico ''ha ofrecido sus propios ''Top 10 sobre temas variados, como sitios visitados en viajes o películas del año. Enlaces externos Blog'' ''[http://desafinacion.wordpress.com/ D. Laberíntico.]